The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A challenge with present day HVAC monitoring and control systems is configuring the large number of devices, and particularly sensors, that are often used to monitor performance and dictate control of the HVAC components. Such systems are often limited in their ability to present the sensors and other devices on a display screen in a manner that allows for quick decisions on modifying set points, changing unit groupings of sensors, changing sensor assignments, etc.
Providing a manner of inputting assignments for sensors and other components, where the system and method allows the user to quickly see at a glance how various sensors are assigned to distinct groups of sensors, as well as to assign sensors to one or more distinct groups, is important for enabling the sensors to be used to quickly gauge where cooling resources are being over-utilized with the data center or building, as well as where additional cooling resources are required. However, present day HVAC monitoring and control systems typically employ cumbersome systems for assigning sensors to specific groups. Present day HVAC control and monitoring systems are further limited in how sensors can be deployed, typically be limited to using any given sensor as part of only one single group of sensors for the purposes of determining important temperature information within various areas of a data center.